Dragon Sorceress
by the-bitch-with-books
Summary: Hiccup leaves Berk with his Night Fury, Toothless, before his final test. What will happen when the inhabitants of Berk wash up on the shores of his island five years later after a failed attack on the nest? What will Stoick think of the new Hiccup, and more importantly Hiccup's wife? Hiccup x OC (my first fanfic, so kind of crappy)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"I am so leaving. We're leaving. Lets pack up. Looks like me and you are taking a little vacation, forever."

A skinny boy with a mop of auburn-brown hair that fell in his eyes and the unfortunate name of Hiccup put a large wicker basket down onto the floor with a thump. He looked too small to be lifting a basket of that size, as if his willowy limbs might snap under the pressure. Sweeping his hair out of his emerald eyes with one hand, he stood up and surveyed the cove he was standing in.

"Toothless?" he called somewhat hesitantly. "Are you here, bud?"

Suddenly a dark shape launched itself from a shadowy alcove and began to lick Hiccup's face energetically.

"Alright bud, alright," laughed Hiccup. "Lemme up now. Gotta breathe."

The large black dragon sat back on its haunches and warbled, as if laughing at his soaking rider. Hiccup grimaced as he shook Night Fury saliva of his arms.

"Thanks bud," he muttered. "You know that doesn't wash out."

Toothless just laughed again and lowered himself to sniff at the basket and the bags Hiccup was pulling out from beneath two rocks.

"Yeah, think you can carry all that Toothless?" he asked, nudging the bags into a pile. The dragon snorted, offended that his rider had ever doubted him.

"Yeah yeah," grinned Hiccup. "Just hold still."

The boy began to fasten the bags and basket to Toothless's saddle, calloused fingers from hours in the forge sliding smoothly over the knots, never once fumbling. Once he was finished, Hiccup inspected Toothless's prothesistic tail, making sure it was sky worthy. One bag contained tools to fix it if anything went wrong. Hiccup swung himself up into the saddle with practice ease. He and Toothless looked around the cove together. For one, it was a prison, the other, a place of peace.

"Here we go, bud," whispered Hiccup. "Freedom."

And the two friends took off into the blue sky.

A/N

Sorry about the length of this chapter. Its my first fanfic so I need lots of criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Five Years Later

Stoick the Vast, Oh Hear His Name and Tremble, Ugh Ugh, looked out to the grimy grey sea. Thor was angry today. The waves churned as if an angry housewife were beating them into her stew. Thunder clouds had gathered over head, forewarning of the terrible storm soon to come. Spectral light flickered in the clouds. Thor's gift, soon to be delivered.

"Stoick." Stoick turned; behind him stood Gobber, his friend and confidant over his long years of loneliness.

"The ships are ready. But some of the men were wondering, not me of course, if it's safe to sail in such weather. Bucket's been predicting a storm for weeks."

Stoick frowned. "I've waited long enough, Gobber. It's time to take the Nest." he raised his voice. "Men! Board the boats!"

Every man and woman rushed to obey his order, every man and woman except one. A slim young woman with blonde hair hanging in a plait over her shoulder weaved her way across the docks towards him. She was running her finger over the blade of the axe permanently strapped to her waist. Astrid. His second in command, after Gobber. She was the bravest shield-maiden in the village, as well as the toughest.

"So sir, what's the plan?" she asked, skipping any pleasantries.

"You will take the other warriors your age and guard the left flank. Kill any dragons that come your way. Hoark will take half of the men to the right and I'll lead the rest straight ahead. Into the nest."

Astrid nodded tightly. If she was upset about being stuck with the immature people her age, she didn't show it. She just jumped into the nearest boat, stalking up to the prow and staring out to sea. Gobber turned to Stoick.

"Whose group will I be in then? Yours or Hoark's?" He meant it as a joke, automatically assuming that he would be fighting next to Stoick.

"Neither." Stoick didn't look at his friend as he spoke. "I want you to go with the kids."

"What?" spluttered Gobber incredulously. "You want me to babysit the children?"

"Not babysit," assured Stoick, "more like… keep an eye on. You know the kids. Snotlout's a fighter, but more concerned about his ego than his enemy. The twins just fight each other. Fishlegs is hopeless, facts won't kill an enemy. Astrid is the only real warrior out of them, but she can't keep them all in line. That's what-"

"I'm for." finished Gobber. "Yeah yeah, I know." He hobbled off, muttering about becoming a children's nanny. Stoick sighed. He wasn't mad at his friend, just tired. Tired of being alone. Tired of fearing a dragon attack every minute of the day. He wanted his people, his _family,_ to have a safe place to live. He wanted the children of Berk to have a future without the casualties of an endless war. With another sigh the Chieftain of Berk jumped into the first boat and gave the signal to move forward.

"Beard of Thor! What is that thing?"

The Vikings of Berk had finally reached the Nest. After 300 years they had found what every Viking ever had dreamed to find. But their victory was short lived. Mere seconds after they had cracked open the mountain, dragons of all shapes and sizes had come rushing out. The warriors of Berk had leapt into action, thrusting swords and axes into the sky, aiming for the beasts wings. A downed dragon is a dead dragon. To the Vikings surprise, none of the dragons had stuck around. Instead, they had flown off, presumably to the safety of other islands. And immediately after the dragons had fled, _it_ had appeared. Tall as the mountain, big as the forest of Berk were wide, it's eyes alone were almost as big as Stoick himself. Red spikes adorned its back. It was was huge, it was terrifying, it was the Red Death. A dragon born from the darkest corners of hell itself.


End file.
